kirby_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Kirby's Species
Kirby's species is, as its name suggests, Kirby's species. They are commonly known as "Puffballs", "Star Warriors" (Though this is due to the species making up the bulk of the Star Warrior army), "Pink Puffs" and simply, "Kirbies" or “Kirbians”. Physiology Members of Kirby's species are known for their's round "puffy" body, which is presumed to be mostly fat. They are surprisingly malleable and are very resilient. They have the ability to withstand extreme temperatures with little negative effects, and they also have the ability to inhale. They appear to have no skeletal structure, shown from how Kirby's body reacts when hitting a wall or falling from a certain height. The species also appear to lack teeth. Despite their common name "Pink Puff", not all members of Kirby's species are pink, and in fact, most tend to be other colors. Examples include colors such as purple, gray, red, yellow, green, and blue. All colors have blushing cheeks, however, and small stubby hands. They possess thick, boot-like feet, which are believed to be an adaptation to long-term traveling and exploring, as this is a hobby of many members of Kirby's species. Some of Kirby's species, including Kirby himself, have shown to possess an amazing ability where they can inhale an enemy to use their weapons or even copy their DNA signature. Even though members of Kirby's species have extra-long longevity, their mental maturing process takes about 10 times longer than their physical maturing. Diet Kirby's species seem to be omnivorous. They can eat anything, from meat to strawberry cake. They can also eat things a bit bigger than themselves, such as defeated Mini-Bosses, super inhale blocks, and even Pactos . They're also able to eat many things other creatures are unable to eat, such as rotten food, silverware, bombs, etc., without any negative effects (except probably being harmed by bombs). Scientists believe they have special bacteria that help them do this, but there is no proof of this. Some even speculate that they have an alternate dimension within their bodies. Related Species See here: Edenites. Time sprites such as Void are time mages resembling Kirby's Species. Their DNA is very different than Kirby's, as shown in Azor and Flirel, who are half time sprite, and half Kirby's species. Azor grew 4 hard, diamond-shaped, wings from her back, while Flirel has 3 scarf-like appendages. Anikels from Kirby Legends Eternal are a wolflike sub-species who seem to worship some sort of being made up of the life force of Popstar. Sutis is their king. Notable Kirbies *'Kirby': Savior of Dream Land and Popstar. *'Shadow Kirby': Mirror version of the pink puff. *'Jane': Kirby's true love. *'Aronus': A member of Kirby's Species, yet doesn't use his inhale power at all. In fact, he doesn't even know how. *'Meta Knight '(Unconfirmed as a member of the species): Leader of the Meta-Knights. *'Galacta Knight '(Unconfirmed as a member of the species): Former greatest warrior in the galaxy and one of the four Heroes of Yore. *'Ancient': Crew member on board the Halberd. *[[Shator|'Shator']]: Conqueror of Worlds. *'Rotahs': Mirror of Shator. *'Ybrik': The alternate opposite of Kirby. *'Shuriken': A ninja master puffball *'Arrow': A puffball and sharp-shooter mix *[[Pocket kirby|'Pocket Kirby']]: Sub of Kirby *'Mayor Apricot': A friendly Puffball *'Xau': Half dragon half Puffball *'Alpha': The lionhearted and preeminent leader/captain of The Epsilon Quartet. *'Delta': Alpha's girlfriend, partner and teammate of the Epsilon Quartet. *'Beta Knight': Delta's former love and co-leader of the Meta Knights. *'Gamma': The most vigorous, tempestuous, and vehement member of the Epsilon Quartet. *'Zeta': Gamma's girlfriend, verbal sparring buddy, and colleague of the Epsilon Quartet. *'? ? ?': The unascertained entity of unmitigated malevolence and malignance.' ' *'Morpho Knight '(Unconfirmed as a member of the species due to his status as an alternative form of the Butterfly of Paradise): *'Eina' *'Rayen' *'Moirai Knight' *'Systa Knight '(Unconfirmed due to her status as an alternative form of the Butterfly of Survival) Other debatable members * Valfrey: debatable due to the fact that his species are given characteristics of a Puffball, but unclear if they are extraterrestrial Puffballs or not. Category:Species Category:Kirby Category:Heros Category:Puffball Category:Puffballs Category:Heroes Category:Star Warriors Category:Canon Category:Fanon Category:All can edit pages